Medusa
En la mitología griega, Medusa (Griego: Μέδουσα, "guardiana, protectora")Probablemente el participio presente femenino de medein, "proteger, gobernar" (American Heritage Dictionary; comparar Medon, Me, Diomedes, etc.). Si no, es de la misma raíz y está formada tras el participio. OED 2001 revision, s.v.; [http://www.perseus.tufts.edu/cgi-bin/ptext?doc=Perseus%3Atext%3A1999.04.0057%3Aentry%3D%2365585 medein] in LSJ. era un monstruo, una gorgona, generalmente descrita como una humana alada con una cara horrenda con serpientes vivas en lugar de pelo. Quien la mirara a los ojos se convertía en piedra. La mayoría de las fuentes la describen como hija de Forcis y Ceto.como en la Teogonía de Hesiodo 270, y Pseudo-Apolodoro Biblioteca, 1.10., aunque el autor Higinio (Fábula) la hace hija de Gorgona y Ceto."De Gorgona y Ceto, Esteno, Euríale, Medusa". Según Hesiodo y Esquilo, vivíó y murió en una isla llamada Sarpedón, en algún lugar cerca de Cistene. El novelista del siglo II a.C., Dionisio de Mitilene la situó en algún lugar de Libia, donde según Herodoto los bereberes originaron su mito, como parte de su religión. Medusa fue decapitada por el héroe Perseo, quien luego usó su cabeza, que conservaba la capacidad de convertir en piedra, como arma hasta que se la dio a la diosa Atenea para colocarla en su escudo. En la antigüedad clásica, la imagen de la cabeza de Medusa aparecía como un elemento para evitar el mal conocido como Gorgoneion. Medusa en la mitología clásica thumb|Medusa, de Caravaggio (1595). Las tres hermanas gorgonas - Medusa, Esteno y Euríale - eran todas hijas de las antiguas deidades marinas Forcis y su hermana Ceto, monstruos ctónicos del mundo arcaico. Su genealogía es compartida con otras hermanas, las Grayas, como en Prometeo encadenado de Esquilo, que sitúa a ambas trinidades de hermanas en la remota llanura espantosa de Cistene. }} Aunque los antiguos pintores de vasos griegos y tallistas de relieves se imaginaron a Medusa y a sus hermanas como criaturas de forma monstruosa, los escultores y pintores de vasos del siglo V comenzaron a concebirla como tan bello como temible. En una oda escrita en el 490 a.C., Pindaro ya hablaba de "de Medusa hermosa" (Oda Pitia 12). Señalado por Marjorie J. Milne en la discusión de un vaso de figuras rojas en el estilo de Polignoto, ca. 450–30 a.C., en el Museo Metropolitano de Arte; Milne señaló que "Es una de las primeras ilustraciones de la historia que muestra a la Gorgona no como un monstruo horrendo sino como una bella mujer. El arte en este aspecto se retrasaba tras la poesía. " (Marjorie J. Milne, "Perseus and Medusa on an Attic Vase" The Metropolitan Museum of Art Bulletin New Series, 4.5 (January 1946, pp. 126–130) 126.p.) En una versión posterior del mito de Medusa, narrada por el poeta romano Ovidio (Metamorfosis 4.770), Medusa era originalmente una doncella de belleza deslumbrante, "la celosa aspiración de muchos pretendientes", pero como Poseidón la violó en el templo de Atenea, la furiosa Atenea transformó su bello pelo en serpiente e hizo su cara tan terrible que transformaría en piedra a quien la mirara. En la versión de Ovidio, Perseo describe el castigo de Minerva como justo y bien merecido. thumb|Cabeza de Medusa en el centro del mosaico del tepidarium de la época romana. Museo de Sousse, Túnez. En la mayoría de las versiones, es decapitada por Perseo, quien había sido enviado a recuperar su cabeza por el rey Polidectes de Sérifos porque este quería casarse con su madre. Los dioses eran conscientes de esto, y Perseo recibió ayuda. Recibió un escudo reflector de Atenea, sandalias aladas de oro de Hermes, una espada de Hefesto y el yelmo de invisibilidad de Hades. Como Medusa era la única de las gorgonas que era mortal, Perseo fue capaz de matarla mientras miraba su reflejo desde el espejo que recibió de Atenea. Durante esa época, Medusa estaba embarazada de Poseidón. Cuando Perseo la decapitó, Pegaso, el caballo alado, y Crisaor, el gigante de la espada de oro, surgieron de su cuerpo. Jane Ellen Harrison discute que "su potencia solo comienza cuando su cabeza es cortada, y la potencia reside en la cabeza; en una palabra, es una máscara con un cuerpo adjunto...la base del Gorgoneion es un objeto de culto, una máscara ritual incomprendida". En la Odisea XI, Homero no hace mención específica a la gorgona Medusa: }} La traducción de Harrison afirma "la Gorgona estaba hecha de terror, no el terror de la Gorgona". Según Ovidio, en el noroeste de África, Perseo voló más allá del titán Atlas, que sostenía el cielo, y lo convirtió en piedra cuando intentó atacarlo. De forma similar, se decía que los corales del mar Rojo se formaron por la sangre derramada de Medusa a las algas marinas cuando Perseo dejó la cabeza en la orilla durante su corta estancia en Etiopía donde salvó y se casó con su futura esposa, la encantadora princesa Andrómeda. Además, las venenosas víboras del Sáhara, en Argonáuticas 4.1515, la Metamorfosis 4.770 de Ovidio y en Farsalia 9.820 de Lucano, se decían que habían crecido por el goteo de su sangre. La sangre de Medusa también creó la anfisbena. Entonces Perseo voló a Sérifos, donde su madre iba a ser forzada a casarse con el rey. El rey Polidectes fue convertido en piedra por la mirada de la cabeza de Medusa. Entonces Perseo dio la cabeza de la gorgona a Atenea, quien la situó en su escudo, la Égida. Algunas referencias clásicas se refieren a tres gorgonas; Harrison considera que la multiplicación de Medusa en un trío de hermanas era un rasgo secundario del mito: Interpretaciones modernas Histórica thumb|Un camafeo romano del siglo II o III. Varios eruditos clásicos antiguos interpretaron el mito de Medusa como cuasi histórico o memoria "sublimada" de una invasión real. Ya hemos hablado de Medusa y de los poderes de su sangre para crear tanto vida como muerte. Podemos pensar de la leyenda del asesino, Perseo, por quien su cabeza fue extirpada y presentada a Atenea. El profesor Hainmond asigna la leyenda al histórico rey Perseo de Micenas la fecha c. 1290 a.C., como el fundador de una dinastía; y Robert Graves - cuyos dos volúmenes de Los mitos griegos son particularmente notables por su sugerentes aplicaciones históricas - propone que la leyenda de Perseo decapitando a Medusa significa, específicamente, que "los Helenos invadieron los principales santuarios de la diosa" y "despojaron a sus sacerdotisas de sus máscaras de gorgona", siendo las últimas caras apotropaicas vestidas para asustar lo profano Es decir, se produjo a comienzos del siglo XII a.C. una ruptura histórica real, un tipo de trauma sociológico, que ha quedado registrado en este mito, mucho de lo que Freud llama el contenido latente de una neurosis se registra en el contenido manifiesto de un sueño: registrado aunque oculto, registrado en el inconsciente pero desconocido o malinterpretado por la mente consciente. Y en toda esa criba de mitos - en cada mitología (siendo la Biblia, como hemos visto, otra de la clase) - entra en una duplicidad esencial, de consecuencias que no pueden ignorarse o suprimirse.|}} Psicoanálisis thumb|Medusa de Arnold Böcklin, circa 1878 En 1940, Sigmund Freud "Das Medusenhaupt (La cabeza de Medusa)" fue publicada postumamente. Este artículo establece el marco para la contribución significativa a un cuerpo de critica en torno al monstruo. Medusa es presentada por Freud como "el talismán supremo que proporciona la imagen de la castración - asociada con la mente infantil con el descubrimiento de la sexualidad maternal - y su negación".Das Medusenhaupt (Medusa's Head). First published posthumously. Int. Z. Psychoanal. Imago, 25 (1940), 105; reprinted Ges. W., 17,47. The manuscript is dated May 14, 1922, and appears to be a sketch for a more extensive work. Translation, reprinted from Int. J. Psychoanal.,22 (1941), 69; by James Strachey. El psicoanálisis continúa la crítica literaria arquetípica hasta la actualidad: Beth Seeling analiza el castigo de Medusa desde el aspecto del crimen de haber sido violada en vez de haber consentido voluntariamente en el templo de Atenea como resultado de los conflictos no resueltos de la diosa con su propio padre.Seelig, B.J. (2002). "The Rape of Medusa in the Temple of Athena: Aspects of Triangulation". International Journal of Psycho-Analysis, 83:895–911. Feminismo thumb|Placa en relieve de estilo modernista de 1911. En el siglo XX, las feministas reevaluaron las apariciones de Medusa en la literatura y cultura moderna, incluyendo el uso de Medusa como logo de la compañía de moda Versace.http://gevrilgroup.com/versace/gianni-versace-medusa-logo/Pratt, A. (1994). Archetypal empowerment in poetry: Medusa, Aphrodite, Artemis, and bears : a gender comparison. Bloomington: Indiana University Press. ISBN 0-253-20865-3Stephenson, A. G. (1997). "Endless the Medusa: a feminist reading of Medusan imagery and the myth of the hero in Eudora Welty's novels."Garber, p. 7. El propio nombre "Medusa" se usa en formas que no están directamente relacionadas con la figura mitológica, sino para sugerir las habilidades de la gorgona o para connotar maldad; a pesar de sus orígenes como una mujer bella, el uso común de su nombre "llegó a significar monstruo".Garber, p. 1. El libro Female Rage: Unlocking Its Secrets, Claiming Its Power de Mary Valentis y Anne Devane señala que "Cuando preguntamos a las mujeres a qué se parece la furia femenina, siempre es Medusa, el monstruo de pelo de serpiente del mito, quien les viene a la mente...En una entrevista tras otra nos contaron que Medusa es "la mujer más horrenda del mundo"...aunque ninguna de las mujeres que entrevistamos podía recordar los detalles del mito".Wilk, pp. 217–218. Desde entonces el rostro de Medusa ha sido adoptado por muchas mujeres como símbolo de la furia femenina; una de las primeras publicaciones en publicar esta idea era la de un diario feminista llamado Women: A Journal of Liberation, en su primer número, volumen seis, para 1978. La portada mostraba la imagen de la gorgona Medusa de Froggi Lupton, que los editores en la portada interior explicaron que "puede ser un mapa para guiarnos a través de nuestros terrores, a través de las profundidades de nuestra ira a las fuentes de nuestro poder como mujeres". En el número tres, de otoño de 1986 para la revista Woman of Power, se publicó un artículo llamado Gorgons: A Face for Contemporary Women's Rage escrito por Emily Erwin Culpepper, quien escribió que "La cara de la gorgona amazona es la furia femenina personificada. La imagen de gorgona/Medusa ha sido rápidamente adoptada por grandes números de feministas que reconocen como una cara de nuestra propia ira". Griselda Pollock analiza el paso desde el terrorismo a la compasión en la figura de Medusa a través de la filosofía de Adriana Cavarero y el arte y teoría matricial de Bracha Ettinger.Griselda Pollock, "From Horrorism to Compassion" in G. Pollock (ed.) Visual Politics of Psychoanalysis, London: I.B.Tauris, 2013. ISBN 978-1-78076-316-3 Nihilismo Medusa parecía a veces representar nociones de determinismo científico y nihilismo, especialmente en contraste con el idealismo romántico. Petersen, Per Serritslev. "Jack London's Medusa of Truth." Philosophy and Literature 26.1 (2002). pp. 43–56. En esta interpretación de Medusa, los intentos para evitar mirarla a los ojos representan la evitación de la ostensiblemente deprimente realidad de que el universo no tiene sentido. Jack London usa a Medusa de esta manera en su novela The Mutiny of the Elsinore: thumb|Medusa Rondanini. Medusa en el arte Desde tiempos antiguos, Medusa ha sido inmortalidada en numerosas obras de arte, incluyendo: *Medusa en el peto de Alejandro Magno, como se muestra en el mosaico alejandrino de la Casa del fauno de Pompeya (c. 200 a.C.). *Las bases de las columnas de la Cisterna Basílica en Constantinopla. *La Medusa Rondanini, una copia romana del Gorgoneion de la égida de Atenea; luego usada como modelo para la cabeza de gorgona en el Perseo con la cabeza de MEdusa (1798-1801) de mármol de Antonio Canova. *Medusa (óleo sobre lienzo) de Leonardo da Vinci. *Perseo con la cabeza de Medusa (escultura de bronce) de Benvenuto Cellini (1554). *Perseo y Medusa - estatua de bronce de Hubert Gerhard (c. 1590). *Cabeza de Medusa, por Peter Paul Rubens (1618). *Medusa (busto de mármol) de Gianlorenzo Bernini (década de 1630), *Medusa es interpretada por un contratenor en la ópera de Jean-Baptiste Lully y Philippe Quinault, Persée (!682). Ella canta la aria "J'ay perdu la beauté qui me rendit si vaine". *Perseo convirtiendo a Fineo y a sus seguidores en piedra (óleo en lienzo) de Luca Giordano (principios de la década de 1680). *Perseo con la cabeza de Medusa (escultura de mármol) de Antonio Canova (1801). *Medusa (óleo en lienzo) de Arnold Böckling (C. 1878). *Perseo (Escultura de bronce) de Salvador Dalí. Medusa siguió siendo un tema común en el arte en el siglo XIX, cuando el mito fue recontado en Mitología de Thomas Bulfinch. El ciclo de pinturas de Perseo de Edward Burne-Jones un dibujo de Aubrey Beardsley dio lugar a las obras del siglo XX de Paul Klee, John Singer Sargent, Pablo Piccaso, Pierre et Gilles, y la escultura de bronce de Auguste Rodin de Las puertas del infierno. En banderas y emblemas La cabeza de Medusa se muestra en algunos símbolos regionales. Un ejemplo es en la bandera y emblema de Sicilia, junto con el trisquel de tres piernas. La inclusión de Medusa en el centro implica la protección de la diosa Atenea, que llevaba la imagen de la gorgona en su égida. Otro ejemplo es el escudo del pueblo Dohalice de la República checa. Medusa en las ciencias Medusa es honrada en los nombres específicos de dos especies de serpientes: Bothriopsis medusa, un crótalo venenoso; y Atractus medusa, una serpiente no venenosa. En la cultura popular La imagen petrificadora de Medusa se convierte en un elemento rápidamente reconocible en la cultura popular. Medusa se ha mostrado en varias obras de ficción, incluyendo videojuegos, películas, dibujos animados y libros. En particular, el símbolo del diseñador Gianni Versace se refleja a través del símbolo de la cabeza de Medusa. Fue elegido porque representa la belleza, arte y filosofía. Referencias Fuentes primarias *Servio, In Aeneida vi.289 *Lucano, Bellum civile ix.624–684 *Ovidio, Metamorfosis iv.774–785, 790–801 Fuentes secundarias *Garber, Marjorie, Vickers, Nancy, The Medusa Reader, Routledge; 1 edition (February 26, 2003), ISBN 978-0-415-90099-7. *Harrison, Jane Ellen (1903) 3rd ed. 1922. Prolegomena to the Study of Greek Religion,: "The Ker as Gorgon" * * Smith, William; Dictionary of Greek and Roman Biography and Mythology, London (1873). "Perseus" * Wilk, Stephen R. (2007). Medusa: Solving the Mystery of the Gorgon. Oxford University Press. ISBN 978-0-19-534131-7 * Walker, Barbara G. (1996). The Women's Encyclopedia of Myths & Secrets. New Jersey: Castle Books. ISBN 0785807209 . Categoría:Híbridos Categoría:SMITE Categoría:Petrificación Categoría:Criaturas de la mitología griega